Guard rings are used as isolation regions between devices within integrated circuits. Guard rings surround a perimeter of circuit devices in order to reduce interference between adjacent devices. In some approaches, guard rings associated with fin field-effect transistor (FinFET) circuit devices also include fin structures.
Guard rings also help to dissipate energy in a circuit device during an electro-static discharge (ESD) event. An ESD event occurs when a large flow of electricity passes from one element to another. Guard rings are used to help channel the large flow of electricity to reduce a risk of damage to the circuit device. Guard rings impact a holding voltage within a circuit device. The holding voltage is related to an ability of the guard rings to dissipate energy during an ESD event. In some approaches, a space between adjacent guard rings is increased in order to increase a holding voltage of the circuit device.